Fire and Ice Season 8
by kmwhite327
Summary: Takes place post season7 of the HBO series Game of Thrones. Will be Jon/Dany but will be my own version of what I think happens after the show, including all the characters with other themes besides Romance.
1. Chapter 1

A Song of Ice and Fire Season 8

Author's Note : This is my take on what will happen for season 8 of the HBO show Game of Thrones, I do not own any of this and this is my first attempt at fanfiction, let me know if you would like me to continue

Chapter 1

It was cold on the ship that made its way to White Harbor. Despite all the furs and blankets, Dany shivered a little as she gazed out the window, and then back to her bed companion.

He lay there still, save for his breathing and mostly uncovered with no sign of being cold at all. Jon Snow. The King in the North. She was reminded that this man next to her truly was from a world very different than her own.

It had taken her by surprise when she heard the knock on her door last night. She hadn't expected to see him standing there looking so full of emotion. No words were spoken as she allowed him to enter and none had been spoken since.

She gazed upon him once more and noticed again all the scars upon his body. Not a figure of speech after all. Who is this Jon Snow?

When he proclaimed his loyalty for her in the Dragonpit yesterday her heart both soared and sank. Such honor these days was a rare find, and yet it had almost cost them the aide of the Queen in the South.

They left with her promise to help in the Great War and yet, she couldn't help but wonder, what exactly did Tyrion say to her to change her mind?

This trip to the west was not going according to plan, but then again when had anything gone to plan?

She looked back once more and saw him gazing at her with half open eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be awake before me, I'm usually the early riser" he spoke softly at her from his position laying down.

"I am a Queen. There are many things on my mind "she replied, meeting his gaze with a soft smile.

He lay there silent as his eyes opened wider and he stared at the ceiling.

She could tell by the look on his face that he too had many thoughts swirling around in his head.

"How did you survive the knife to the heart?" she asked as she lightly touched the scar on his chest.

He was quiet for a moment before he responded "I didn't"

She arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"The Red Woman, Melisandre, brought me back after my brothers in the Nights Watch murdered me for treason," He paused

"After I saw the Night King and his army, I realized that the Free Folk, men and women we were sworn to keep north of the Wall could only be added to his army if we left them up there."

They were both instantly reminded of the large mass of dead they had both come in contact with only a few days before.

"You're not the first one to have trouble believing in the Night King, it's the kind of thing you need to see for yourself to really believe" he echoed her own words from the day he had decided to bend the knee.

She was no stranger to rebirth or surviving things that others would die from and yet to hear him speak of his own resurrection was still somewhat of a shock.

"Melisandre came to me when I first arrived on Dragonstone. She told me I should summon you, and to speak with you."

They locked eyes for a moment that seemed to go on much longer than it actually did and Jon briefly looked surprised.

"When I came to Westeros, I never dreamed I'd be fighting against an undead army and that I would lose one of my Dragons to the Night King, or to anyone else for that matter."

She paused.

"I wonder how many others have been returned by this Melisandre?" She wondered outloud

"To my knowledge, I was her first" Jon replied and then continued " Beric Dondarrion was returned more than five times by Thoros of Myr, but he was no Priest"

Death, life, and the return to life from death. It seemed like it was happening everywhere and yet, Jon Snow was not like the undead. He was still human.

"It seems it is both of our destinies to fight in this war."

A knock came suddenly on her door and she briefly worried over anyone seeing her with the King in the North lying in her bed.

His thoughts seemed to be mirroring her own as he looked towards the door and then back at her.

No matter, as a Queen she could do as she pleased and everyone around her would do well to remember it.

She pulled the furs on the bed up to cover herself and said, "come in."

The door opened and in walked her Hand.

He looked at her for a moment with confidence and then his eyes darted towards Jon. A flash of hurt and embarrassment appeared on his face as he glanced down, but his composure was quickly regained as he made eye contact with Daenarys once more.

"My Queen, a raven has arrived" He said matter of factly.

Dany wondered how a raven could find them on the water, but she reached out her hand to accept it wordlessly.

"It's addressed to you" she turned to look at Jon and handed him the piece of paper.

His eyes were even more dark and broody than before, surely wondering how this letter had arrived, and who it was from.

The Direwolf sigil was stamped on the outside and in that moment he knew it had come from Winterfell.

He read out loud,

" _Dear Jon,_

 _The wall is down. The Night King rides the back of an Ice Dragon. The dead are marching this way._

 _Get home soon._

 _-Bran"_

Everyone sat in shocked silence as they absorbed the information.

Jon immediately threw off the covers and began dressing with no regard for Tyrion in the room. It appeared as though Tyrion was too busy thinking about what they were heading towards to notice, lost in his own thoughts.

"We need to tell everyone right away." He looked at Daenarys seriously and she simply nodded.

As Tyrion left to gather everyone in the main meeting room, Jon finished dressing and spared her one last look that was filled with emotion but then marched out, no doubt to begin planning.

She couldn't believe her child, Viserion was now a member of the Night King's army. It hurt her to think of him being defiled that way and used as a pawn in this war, her sweet child. It almost brought tears to her eyes as this was even worse than death. At least in death he could have felt some kind of peace.

She was upset.

Angry.

The Night King would get what he deserved. She would bring him Fire and Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Song of Fire and Ice Season 8

Chapter 2

Sansa Stark sat in the main hall of Winterfell, at a long table with her sister Arya and her brother Bran. All the lords and ladies who were loyal to house Stark were there talking amongst themselves and it was getting quite loud.

She couldn't even hear herself think. Being the lady of Winterfell was not as easy as she had imagined. Though she was good at it, there were times she wished she could go back to the young innocent girl who dreamed of marrying a handsome prince, and a time when her greatest concerns were fancy dresses and elegant hair.

Such things were beyond her now.

"Everyone, quiet please, I have word from our King" she spoke to the group in front of her and they began to quiet down

She paused for a moment, looking to her siblings. Arya spoke with her eyes that she had better get on with it and Bran simply sat there looking a million miles away.

Once it was quiet she continued, "Jon is on his way home"

A loud burst of cheering exploded into the hall and it became noisy once more. She didn't relish in delivering this news. None would be pleased with the things she needed to say.

"He sails for Winterfell right now, with Daenarys Targaryen."

She let her words sink in.

Uproar continued but this time it was not cheers of applause, instead it was upset and outrage.

"She cannot be trusted!"

"We cannot let a Targaryen in Winterfell!"

"She'll betray us all!"

Sansa sat quietly while everyone took turns shouting out their discontent before she continued

"There is more"

They quieted once more and Sansa looked to her brother to take it from here.

"I've had a vision."

Everyone around Winterfell, including her, was weary of Bran. He disappeared beyond the Wall for so long and returned calling himself the Three-Eyed Raven. She didn't really understand what that meant, and neither did her people and yet, they all accepted that Bran just knew things. Things he had no business knowing, and so when he mentioned a vision, everyone exchanged worried glances, muttering amongst themselves, and wondering what he would say.

"The Night King has brought down the Wall."

And this time there was silence. No uproar, no outrage, simply hushed dread that left plenty of space to continue, "He rides on an Ice Dragon, and marches this way"

Everyone began talking all at once again, the news of Daenarys forgotten in the wake of the white walkers breaking through the Wall, with an Ice Dragon no less. The fear and panic in the room was so thick, it was suffocating.

Sansa took this opportunity to speak again, "Bran has sent a raven to Jon. He knows what has happened and he is coming as fast as he can. He's bent the knee to Daenarys Targaryen, and she has pledged to help us in the fight against the undead."

No one, least of all Sansa was pleased with any of this, but what could they do?

"The Night King murdered one of her Dragons, but she still has two more as well as her two large armies coming to help us. I do not trust her, but right now, we need all the allies we can get."

There were murmurs of agreement at this and she finished with,

"If Jon trusts her, then we must try and trust her as well."

No one looked pleased, but no one was protesting either.

There was more she wanted to say but she decided that they had had enough for now.

"In the meantime there is plenty to be done around here. All the Dragonglass that was mined needs to be turned into weapons. Every smith available needs to be working day and night on this. Jon said it is the highest priority right now. "

She stood up but kept her hands resting firmly on the table. Everyone took this as their dismissal and slowly made their way out of the hall.

Once they were alone, she sat down once more.

Arya looked to her sister and asked "Why didn't you tell them about Cersei?"

Sansa wasn't exactly sure how to answer that, she didn't really know why she had chosen to keep that information quiet, but opened her mouth to respond anyway.

Before she could reply, Bran looked over to both of them and said "She doesn't trust her" very matter of fact.

Arya looked at Sansa and Sansa looked at Bran. It was true. She didn't trust Cersei. She knew that she would do anything to defeat her enemies and always had a trick up her sleeve. She was the most deceitful person she had ever met.

"I don't trust her either, but don't you think they should know?" Arya asked

This time Sansa did reply "I think the shock of Jon bending the knee to a Targaryen and learning that the Night King is on his way was enough information for everyone to absorb for now. Could you imagine if on top of all that I said House Lannister was supposedly calling a truce with us in order to help in the Great War? It sounds ridiculous even now."

She chuckled darkly because it was the only way she knew how to cope anymore. After everything she had gone through and all the horrors she was sure to endure in the coming days, she had become quite cynical.

Arya actually started laughing at this because yes, the idea that Cersei Lannister was doing anything with honor was just unbelieveable.

She wondered if Jon believed in Cersei, and better yet this Dragon Queen? Were they naïve enough to trust a Lannister?

"You know the Imp is the hand of Queen Daenarys?" Arya spoke outloud to her brother and sister

It was like Arya could read her mind in that moment. She did know for a fact that Cersei hated Tyrion almost as much as she hated Sansa or anyone from House Stark and she said as much outloud.

"Tyrion was always kind to me, and Jon says he can be trusted"

Sansa knew that Cersei's name was on Arya's list and that she would not miss an opportunity to end her life. She could tell by the look on her sister's face that she didn't approve of the truce and was likely plotting ways to stick her with her sword.

"What about the Dragon Queen?" Sansa asked out loud to her siblings

"Do you think Jon made the right choice, bending the knee?"

It was Bran that spoke this time "Jon and Daenarys have more in common than you think. Theirs is an alliance that was meant to be."

He didn't say much more than that, another cryptic message she would just have to take at face value.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it together. We are wolves and this is the North. " Arya said this and then stood up and walked out of the hall, no doubt to train with her Needle.

Sansa looked at Bran once more, hoping her would tell her more about anything, anything at all that would give her a reassurance that they were doing the right thing, and that everything would be okay, but instead he asked

"Would you like to come to the Godswood?" She wasn't sure if she did but she said yes, took the handles of his chair and began the walk to the ancient tree.

Winter is here.

Sansa hoped they would all make it through.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon Snow knew they were taking a risk by marching to Winterfell with his new Queen, Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen. When Jorah Mormont mentioned that all it would take is one arrow from someone looking to kill the conqueror, he knew the man had a point.

He also knew his people. He knew this was the only way they were going to accept her. They must present a united front or this thing will be over before it begins.

She rode next to him on a white horse and he couldn't help but notice how strong she looked. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. If anyone was to lead his people, besides him, it was her. Dany wasn't just a Queen in title, it was in her blood and in her soul. She cared for her people, just like he did.

They had chosen her, just as they had chosen him. He could only hope they would trust in his decision to follow her as well.

"Thinking broody thoughts again bastard?" Jon was surprised to hear Lord Tyrion's voice as he came to ride in line with them. He merely chuckled at the remark, remembering the first time they met and the way he had called him bastard then and how he'd taken offense. He was so young he barely remembered that person.

"You know me too well, Lord Tyrion" the two shared a smirk before Tyrion continued

"I'm not sure I'll be receiving the warmest of welcome at your family home"

Jon wasn't convinced Tyrion was actually worried and figured he was simply making conversation. The man had gotten himself out of stickier situations in the past and had no doubt he would be able to take care of himself.

"Sansa will accept you. She told me you were kind to her when she was being held as prisoner at King's Landing and I believe it is common knowledge amongst men that Queen Cersei would pay good gold to see your head on a spike."

"That is true, if there is anything in life I can count on, it is the deep hatred of my loving sister"

All of a sudden there was a commotion and the riding party was halted.

Jon looked over at Daenarys to see her looking at him. Both were on high alert wondering what the trouble was.

Five members of the Unsullied army approached their personal guard that included Greyworm and the Queen's most trusted bloodriders as well as Jorah Mormont and Ser Davos. They escorted a man who held a white flag, none other than Jaime Lannister.

"Look it's my dear brother, come to say hello!" Jon heard Tyrion speaking but was only focused on Jaime.

"What are you doing here?" Jon asked him somewhat harshly. It was both curious and suspicious to see the man riding alone.

"I've come with some terrible news. News that, after this long ride, is no longer a surprise to me" Jaime chuckled softly, sounding defeated and beaten.

"What news is this?" It was Daenarys that spoke this time. She was all business right now, taking on that militant tone he grew used to hearing in his early days on Dragonstone.

"Cersei has played us all. She played me. She's not going to help. She was never going to help." Jaime sounded so lost Jon almost felt sorry for him.

"And if that's true then what are you doing here?" Jon asked the question very seriously, wondering what kind of game they were playing here

"I'm here because I saw that thing you brought in your box. I'm here because I swore an oath to ride north and help in this Great War." These were the first words from Jaime Lannister's mouth that didn't sound like a broken man.

"And what reason do we have to believe you?" the Mother of Dragons posed the question softly, and for a moment no one spoke.

"I suppose you have no reason to believe me, and yet here I am!" Jaime laughed at this point because he knew it sounded insane, and like another trick from the capital.

"She conspired behind my back with Euron Greyjoy! He didn't run scared back to his islands, they plotted together to ferry the Golden Company back here from Essos and he will be her King "Jaime practically spat this out

"She's always wanted power and I've always stood by her side no matter what she did, but this war isn't for the Iron Throne anymore, it's the living and the dead. I cannot stand by any longer after seeing that thing. There is no choice. There is only what is right"

Jon wasn't sure if he believed him or not and he looked to Tyrion to see his response. The dwarf looked just as perplexed as the rest of them and offered no indication that he believed his brother or thought him to be lying.

"She finally pushed you away" the small man muttered "After all this time, all those terrible things she has done, all those opportunities for you to leave her and what really did it for you was her choosing another man."

Jaime flushed at this but didn't deny it.

"It's true, the whispers. Yes, we were lovers, and right now she is carrying my unborn child."

He let those words sink in before he continued "If we do not defeat this threat, if I don't at least try to do what is right, that child will never be born. "

Jon looked over to Daenarys to see what she was thinking.

"Tyrion, what do you think about the words your brother has spoken?" She asked her Hand

"I believe he is telling the truth." He spoke with confidence and continued "Cersei has always been cruel and I would not put it past her to lie about everything she said at the dragonpit"

It was a blow. Jon couldn't believe the Queen in the South could be so terrible. Sansa had told him many times to watch out for her, that she would do anything to see her enemies die, but he believed that the truth of the walkers would be enough to get through to her.

"Very well, you will ride with us to Winterfell, escorted by my Unsullied. Once we arrive we can figure out what to do with you." Daenarys spoke and Jaime nodded.

Once everyone fell back into place and the riding party began to move forward again, Jon and Daenarys were once again given a bit of privacy as they rode side by side.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him, for the moment allowing her concern over the many battles ahead to show.

For Jon to see this side of her come out, the only thing he wanted to do was be the hero and save the day. It was what he always wanted to do for anyone in need, but for her even more so.

"We'll take it day by day. We'll do it together" He looked at her with deep emotion and she returned his look with equal passion.

"Cersei is all alone. We have armies that chose us, people willing to do what needs to be done because of honor and loyalty. That woman has no one loyal to her. In fact, she probably sent the last loyal person away "He gestured back to where Jaime was riding and Daenarys nodded her head, letting some of her concern fade away.

"I am excited to return home, and for you to meet my family and my people, though I wish it were under different circumstances" Jon could see Winterfell coming up on the horizon and spoke out loud to his Queen.

"I look forward to meeting the people who chose you as their King" She sent a small smile his way and he was glad that even with the dire situation closing in on them from all sides that he could enjoy a few precious moments being alive.

And she did, make him feel alive. Since his resurrection little could light a fire inside him but she could. Something about her sparked emotions he didn't know he would ever feel again. His own blood was boiling and yet he was Ice on the outside.

"When we arrive, it's important that we ride side by side. I want to show the Northerners that we are One" he spoke these words so easily he didn't even realize what he was actually saying, how intimate it actually was and when he looked at her once more she wore a look of happy surprise.

"Together" She responded.

They would do it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Samwell Tarly didn't much miss the Citadel. Though he knew there was a wealth of information there he may never find again, he knew in his heart that Winterfell was the right place for him.

It felt good to be around all the Stark children, Jon's family. Jon was the first real friend he ever had, the only one who ever stood up to him. In his mind, the man was a brother and that meant that these people were his family now.

He stood outside, but within the castle walls with everyone else, eagerly awaiting the return of the King in the North and the Mother of Dragons. He had heard that she burnt both his father and brother for refusing to bend the knee and he was not yet sure how he felt about it. His father had never accepted him, sending him to the Wall instead of allowing him to claim his birth right and there was no love lost with his brother and yet, they were still family in name.

No matter, many lives had been lost since the first day he took the Black, some with Ice and some with Fire and the past was already written. Jon, or rather Aegon Targaryen had chosen his Queen, and he would not be the one to bring up Randyl or Dickon Tarly.

He wondered how Jon would react to the news that not only was he not a bastard, but that he was the rightful heir to the Iron Throne? He never wanted it when the brothers of the Night's Watch voted him their Lord Commander, but he led them well anyway. A bastard, who now took on the title, King in the North, but Sam didn't think he would want to rule Westeros.

As the riding party approached the entrance to Winterfell, a hush came over the crowd of people. Like a sight for sore eyes, Jon Snow came into view riding on horseback right next to Daenarys Targaryen. They rode together in front of everyone until they came close enough to halt their horses. Jon hopped down and held out a hand to his Queen to help her down.

She allowed him to and when the two stood next to one another, everyone immediately knelt and Sam, realizing he should be kneeling as well, followed suit

Ser Davos spoke then "Jon Snow, the King in the North"

Jon stepped forward and then back as he allowed Missandei to speak

"I present to you, Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons"

Everyone cheered as Jon and Dany joined hands together and held them up in the air. This was the time when everyone stood up and listened as Jon began to speak

"It's good to be home. We have tough days ahead but Queen Daenarys has promised to help us in the Great War. She is the Queen that I chose and I know you will all stand beside me, and her as we come together to face our biggest threat in centuries" he spoke with passion and he spoke boldly and everyone who heard couldn't help but feel a sense of unity.

"I am not here to conquer, I am here to help. I am here as a friend to the North. I have seen this threat with my own two eyes and though I know many of you may not trust me, I know that death is coming for everyone, including myself unless we come together" Her words rang true

Jon continued with "Our new Queen, risked her own life, and the life of her Dragon, who was murdered at the hands of the Night King, to come and rescue myself and the others who went on a mission north of the Wall."

He looked at her with gratitude and continued to speak "She has suffered a great personal loss to protect myself and the people of this Realm, we should all be grateful to her for her sacrifice!" at this everyone cheered loudly and Daenarys graced them all with a small smile.

"In Winter we do not feast, but tonight we will all break bread together!" Loud cheers were heard once more as everyone but the closest family and friends remained. Everyone bustled off to begin preparations for dinner that evening.

Jon immediately walked up to his sister Arya and gave her a hug. Sam could hear them speaking to one another.

"I've missed you "She spoke to him softly and a huge grin appeared on his face "I've missed you too. I see you still have your Needle" he gestured to the sword Jon had given her so long ago tucked safely in her belt and she smiled wide "My Needle is always with me"

Jon turned to Bran and hugged him as well, "Bran, I never thought I would see you again" It was true, Sam knew of Theon Greyjoy and his lie about killing the youngest Stark children, and he was the one who let the young boy through the Wall into the land of always winter.

Bran smiled back and said "It has been a long journey back home, but we are all together now. I've missed you too"

There would be longer reunions later he knew, for he and Bran still had to tell Jon the truth about his parents and about his claim to the Iron Throne. He knew that time would come but now was not that time and Sam waited as Jon spoke to Sansa for his turn with the King.

"I see you've done a fine job as Lady of Winterfell in my absence" He spoke truly and Sansa replied with "Thank you that means a lot, but I'm just glad you're back"

All four of the Stark children reunited once more.

"I can't believe we're all back here" Arya spoke and then added "well, not all of us"

Sam knew she meant her two other brothers as well as their mother and father. It seems that everyone has suffered loss in this war for the Iron Throne.

"I miss them" said Sansa and by the looks on all of their faces Sam knew, that everyone felt the same.

"I do too" spoke Jon "I do too"

It was then that Jon noticed Sam and gave him a big hug and clap on the back "Samwell Tarly! It is good to see you"

"It's good to be back" Sam replied happily "I've got so much to tell you about everything, but that can wait until later" He was glad to speaking again to his friend and to his King

"Yes, we can speak more at dinner tonight. It's been a long journey and I think we could all use a little rest." He gestured to his riding party and to his Queen.

"I've had rooms prepared for everyone, some will be sharing as Winterfell is now the place of refuge for everyone in the North but everyone will have a place to sleep" Sansa said this proudly and Sam knew that she enjoyed being in charge of things like this, making sure everyone was taken care of.

Jon nodded and returned to Daenarys, they spoke quietly and Sam couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could tell by the looks exchanged that Jon and she were quite close. He wondered how close? He wondered how she would react to Jon being Aegon Targaryen and the fact that he, not her, was the one with the most solid claim to the Iron Throne?

Sam wondered about a great many things to himself before Gilly nudged him and he snapped back to reality "Sam come on, it's cold. Let's take little Sam inside and get ready for dinner" She flashed him that smile he absolutely loved about her and his previous thoughts were forgotten.

Yes, he did like it here at Winterfell.

A/N : I just want to thank everyone very much for all the follows and story favorites and reviews! It means a lot to me and I'll try to get out at least one chapter each day!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daenarys Targaryen sat in a smaller meeting room after dinner with Jon Snow and their small councils. They were currently planning a strategy to deal with the Night King and the undead dragon he rode.

Dinner had been a very simple affair, certainly no feast, but all her men were full of food and drink and as she was learning, in winter, this was a luxury not afforded by all. For that she was grateful.

Jon's sisters Arya and Sansa were present as well as his brother Bran and his brother from the Wall, Sam Tarly. She didn't regret burning his family, she would do it again, but she did like the boy. He seemed pure.

"In my vision, the dragon the Night King was flying was already in the process of decay, surely that means it can be killed" Brandon Stark was the one who spoke these words.

He was the one Stark child that intrigued her most. She could sense his magic. She didn't fully understand what it meant to be the Three-Eyed Raven but she knew that he was special. It radiated from him for anyone who chose to look and see.

"We know that fire can kill the undead as well as Dragonglass, the challenge is getting close enough to do it" Jon spoke as though this was something he had been thinking about over and over again

"Let me take Drogon and Rhaegal . I'll put Viserion to rest." Dany was so passionate, her heart still aching over the loss of her child.

She could barely stand the thought of the Night King out there using her dragon for his wicked plan. Just knowing he was out there, most likely suffering caused her blood to boil.

"It's too dangerous my Queen" Tyrion had said this to her repeatedly, it seemed like this entire conversation was just everyone talking in circles, saying the same thing over and over and getting no closer to a solution. She grew tired of it.

Everyone appeared to agree with Tyrion and in her heart she too knew, that this plan to ride off on her own was not meant to be. She just wanted her revenge, she wanted to take the pain away from Viserion and she wanted to burn the Night King alive. She longed to hear his screams as he paid in full for his crime against her.

"I don't relish in burning him, but it has to be done! What other way does any of you see to move forward?"

Silence greeted her for a time as everyone wracked their brains for a solution.

"Is there no way that someone else could mount Rhaegal?" Sam Tarly posed the question

"Dragons are tricky beasts, very intelligent and it has long been believed that only those with Valyrian blood can ride them" Tyrion did love her dragons, and he appreciated how beautiful they are.

"Valyrian blood? Like a Targaryen?" This Sam was very inquisitive. He and Tyrion would get along well together if only the boy loved wine as much as her Hand.

She did notice that Sam and Bran were looking at one another very seriously, almost as though they were having a conversation without speaking words.

"Exactly!" Tyrion bowed slightly to Sam, proud of him for jumping to the correct conclusion.

"This is useless, we are talking in circles! I am the last of my name, the only Targaryen left in this world" she spoke with a sadness that haunted everyone in the room.

"Well" Sam chuckled nervously, "It's funny you should mention that"

With those words spoken, the Mother of Dragons snapped her head to look in his direction, fire burning in her eyes "What did you say?"

"Perhaps we ought to finish this conversation with some privacy?" the Three-Eyed Raven spoke very calmly and Daenarys relaxed a little in her seat

"I trust everyone in this room, can you say the same?" She posed this question to Jon who had been mostly quiet, lost in his own thoughts

"Aye, I do". he said looking just as curious as she did

Bran wheeled himself over to the door and opened it quickly, checking for ears that should not be listening before coming to rest directly in front of both King and Queen.

She was intrigued to say the least, wondering how the conversation had shifted so quickly to a place where she was eagerly waiting for him to speak.

"I had a vision, a long while ago of our father, in Dorne. It was after the battle of the Trident and he was looking for his sister, Lyanna".

Daenarys listened, transfixed by the information pouring out of Bran's mouth. She had no idea what any of this had to do with anything, but it was like a spell was cast and her ears heard these words better than any other words she had heard before.

"They found her, at the Tower of Joy, her screams heard even outside. I watched as father fought with Rhaegar's men, I followed him up into the Tower and I saw as he held Lyanna's hand as she died in childbirth".

She looked around at everyone in the room. Each person there was listening with an even greater intensity than her own, their faces looking like this information made more sense to them than it did to her.

She looked to Jon. He looked as though he wanted to speak but held himself back. His face was a mixture of emotions, his eyes wild.

She gently grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

His eyes bore into her suddenly, with the same emotion she had seen before only burning even more.

"Jon, that child was you."

Everyone was silent. The room was alive with the energy coming from every single person there. It was so thick, the hairs on her arm stood up.

"She made him promise to keep you safe. She knew that if Robert found out that the child of Rhaegar Targaryen was alive in this world, he would kill him."

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he delivered these words, transfixed she held her breath as he continued

"Father never did break his honor. You were never his bastard. He took that secret to his grave to protect you."

Jon was looking at his siblings and they were looking at him.

Everyone held a look of shock on their faces and it looked like the youngest one, Arya was going to speak, but before anyone could say anything Samwell Tarly interjected with "And wait, there's more!"

The spell was somewhat broken as the lighthearted man spoke his words.

"When I was at the Citadel, Gilly and I were reading and transcribing old Septon's diaries and we came across a passage that said he'd annulled the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia."

She heard Sansa gasp and looked to Jon's younger sister to see her reaction. She looked calm and curious but mostly unruffled by the information.

Her Hand was on the edge of his seat, drawn into the tale with curiosity only those who drink and know things possess.

She glanced at Jon, their hands still entwined and she couldn't identify what she saw there.

"He had his marriage annulled so he could marry another, Lyanna."

If that was true, then nothing she believed was true.

Bran began speaking again, "You've never been a bastard, Jon."

He looked right at Jon as he said this "Jon isn't even your real name. It's Aegon Targaryen."

Jon dropped her hand and stood up. He didn't say a word but he began pacing. He looked like a trapped animal ready to pounce.

"Well if that's true then you aren't really our brother, you're our cousin." Sansa said this not unkindly

"What are you saying? Of course he's our brother!" Arya leaped out of her seat when she said this, her love for Jon clear to everyone in that moment

"Arya, that's not what I meant, of course I love Jon like a brother, I'm just saying that technically we're not related that way"

"Jon, you're my brother no matter what anyone says" Arya looked to Jon in this moment and he nodded at her with a small smile

"All of Robert's rebellion was based on a lie. Rhaegar never kidnapped Lyanna. He loved her and she loved him. "

Dany's heart was beating out of her chest. Everything that had happened to her was because of a lie. She had been sent into exile because Robert couldn't believe that Lyanna, the woman he was promised could love her brother, Rhaegar. She knew the story well. Everyone did.

Jon wasn't Jon at all, he was Aegon. Aegon Targaryen. Her nephew. She wasn't alone in this world. She had family.

Family with a greater claim to the Iron Throne than her own.

She looked at Jon and he was still pacing and had still yet to say a single word. He looked at her then and his featured softened as they locked eyes.

What did this mean?

"Hmmmm. Well that is surprising news!" Tyrion promptly got up and walked over to the table with the wine and poured himself a glass. He stood there gazing at the floor for a moment before adding "I guess I can't call you bastard anymore" directed at Jon.

Jon looked back at Tyrion like he was insane, and then burst into laughter.

It was a short laugh, but it was true.

"It appears as though you aren't the only Targaryen left in this world" this time Tyrion looked directly at her and once the words were spoken the attention of the entire room was on her.

"No, I suppose I'm not" she looked to Jon when she spoke and he looked back at her. She couldn't read how he was feeling and to be honest, she didn't know exactly how she felt either.

She did know that however else she was feeling, in her heart, she did love him. She wished she had listened to her Hand before, about her feelings for the man standing in front of her. In the moment it had all seemed so right, and now it is only complicated. He knew it would get complicated.

"On the bright side, now we know that Jon can probably ride Rhaegal". Sam added this and the truth of the statement dawned on everyone.

"If that's true, than you and I can ride together to take down the Night King, or at least weaken him by taking Viserion away" Jon spoke the first words since the conversation about his heritage started.

Could Jon ride Rhaegal?

She knew that he could. She felt the truth of it deep inside. Everything started clicking into place. The way she felt about him, the way her dragons felt about him. They knew before she did. Before Jon even knew.

When she didn't respond right away, Jon walked over to her, grabbed both of her hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes "Look, this doesn't change anything. We're still in this together. I need you to know that"

She nodded but wasn't fully convinced.

He released her hands and began speaking again, this time to everyone in the room.

"I may have Targaryen blood, but I was raised as a Stark. Ned may not have been my real father, but he was a father to me in every way that matters. "

He looked to this brother and sisters and said "We may not be related the way we thought we were, but we are still a family. We will always be a family. We are of the North. I can be both. I can be Stark and I can be Targaryen."

Arya grabbed him then and pulled him into a tight hug and Sansa joined her. They stood there like that for a long moment before they all let go.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Those were father's words to us before the winter came, and I am a wolf. I will always be a wolf."

He looked around to everyone in the room.

"Right now, we are all a pack. No matter what my heritage or my real name, the truth remains that the Night King is on his way. The only thing this changes right now is the fact that, I may have a chance to ride Rhaegal. We might now have a real shot at putting a dent in his power if Daenarys and I are successful in our attempt to bring down Viserion"

She knew this was true. They did have a chance now. They could go together.

So many unanswered questions in her heart, she wanted to know what Jon was thinking, to know how he felt about their true relationship.

She also knew that as Queen and as King, right now they didn't have the luxury of thinking about their feelings. Jon was right, the threat that was coming before they had this conversation was only moving closer with every second that passed.

There would be plenty of time to deal with the complication of Aegon Targaryen in the future, or they would have no future at all and then none of this would matter.

She hated thinking darkly this way but after seeing what she had seen north of the wall, it was hard to care about little else. With that creature coming for them all, everything was put into a different perspective.

"Jon is right".

Everyone looked to her as she had been quiet for some time now, taking in all of the information.

She stood up.

"The only thing that matters now is destroying the Night King. We must remain more committed now than ever to our Alliance and to each other. Only together can we hope to come out the other side of this Great War alive."

She turned to him then and met his eyes, allowing herself to be vulnerable.

"I trust you Jon Snow. I know that is not your real name, but that is who you are to me. I trust that we can do this. I trust that when this is all over, that you and I will not war with one another but that we will remain on peaceful terms."

Jon sighed and began to speak again

"I never wanted to be a bastard. I always wanted to be a Stark. I left my life at Winterfell and took the Black to escape the feeling of being an outsider. All I ever wanted was to just belong. When my brothers there chose me as Lord Commander, it was not a title I wanted. When the northern lords called me their King, it was not something I asked for. I can tell you, right now that I have no aspirations of sitting on that Iron Throne."

Daenarys raised her eyebrows and looked at the man in front of her, like she had never seen anything like him in her life.

"I believe you" she said this and knew it was true.

"Now, we need to figure out the best way to go about our attack…"

She was there but she drifted away for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. She knew that anything she missed she could easily catch up on, as they were likely to go in circles for awhile trying to lay out the best course of action.

She needed to speak with him alone. She needed to know what he was thinking and how he was feeling.

She knew she would likely have to wait. Jon Snow, Aegon Targaryen had more honor than anyone she had ever known. He proved it when he died for his people and he proved it when he pledged himself to her in front of Queen Cersei rather than lie. She knew that he would hold on to his feelings while he did what was right for his people.

Their people. She knew that she would have him by her side as she ruled but she just needed to wait until he figured that out for himself.

A/N : Well, there you go, my longest chapter yet. I spent quite a while trying to get the characters the best I could and I hope you all like it. I know there have been a few typos and grammatical errors as well as bits of information that probably aren't perfect, but truth be told I just sit down and the story flows out, I proofread it once and then post it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was early in the day as Arya Stark and the rest of her family, all the northern lords along with the Dragon Queen and her entourage gathered in the main hall of Winterfell.

Everyone was waiting for their King to address them, worried about the threat to the north and what they were going to do about it. Jon was speaking quietly to Daenarys Targaryen, and they sat together at the front of the hall with Ser Davos Seaworth and Tyrion Lannister.

It appeared as though he was ready to address them as he stood up and began speaking

"Alright everybody, alright".

He waited for the hall to quiet before he continued

"Now, I had Sansa let you all know our current situation with the Night King breaking down the wall and marching this way so you could be ready if he attacked the castle before I was able to return."

Arya watched the Mother of Dragons. She was looking at Jon with a mixture of respect and something else she couldn't quite identify. This was the woman Jon had bent the knee to. Arya didn't think he should be bending the knee to anyone. Even before she found out his true identity, she believed that he was the best one to rule them all.

The more she thought about it though, the more she realized that, whatever Jon and the Queen were doing, Daenarys was not treating Jon like someone who had bent the knee. There they sat, side by side, King and Queen. She was treating him like an equal. In fact, she hadn't done anything to display her power since she had arrived at all. She was letting Jon address his people and she sat back and watched.

Maybe there was more to this woman than she thought. But could she be trusted? Was everything to lull them into a false sense of security so when they beat the Night King she could swoop in and kill them all? Arya wasn't convinced either way of her loyalty just yet, but she couldn't be worse than Queen Cersei.

"Bran has been using his abilities to stalk the Night King as best he can without detection. It appears as though we have a week, maybe less before the dead reach Winterfell."

"My King, House Mormont is ready! We have put a sword in the hands of every man, woman and child." Arya didn't recognize the small girl who was speaking so boldly, but she decided that she liked her.

"House Hornwood is prepared!"

Many other lords spoke out about their level of readiness for the upcoming battle.

"Late last night, our small councils devised a plan to try and weaken the Night King before he even reaches these walls." Jon gestured to himself and Daenarys, who was still being quiet.

"Queen Daenarys and I will each mount a dragon, fly north to the undead army and take down Viserion. Without the dragon, the Night King will be significantly weakened. "

"My King, you've just returned, is this plan safe or wise?" a lord she didn't recognize spoke and then for the first time the Mother of Dragons opened her mouth

"Safe or Wise?" She did not rise from her seat, she stayed put and the hall quieted to silence. They must be as surprised as I am to hear her speak, Arya thought

"There is nothing safe in this world right now and as for wise, it is our only choice." She didn't wait long before she continued

"When I came to Westeros, my plan was to reclaim my position on the Iron Throne, the only thing I have worked towards or even thought about for the past few years and yet, here I am. Here I am, in a winter wasteland as Queen Cersei uses this as her golden opportunity to take back all that I have won since I arrived."

She paused, but not for long

"I birthed those dragons. I stood with their petrified eggs and the body of my dead husband in a funeral pyre to hatch them and I walked out, unburnt."

Arya listened eagerly as she was somewhat unfamiliar with the story of their new Queen. So busy since she left Kings Landing with her unfinished list, that she didn't know much of the tales about the Khaleesi.

Sure she had heard whispers here and there, the story traveling all over the world, but it was another thing to get it straight from the source.

"These dragons have been with me for everything, they are more important to me than any of you could ever know. They are my children." The passion in her voice was almost overwhelming and the hall remained quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Arya could understand the connection to an animal. Long ago before she grew into the skilled assassin she was today, she had Nymeria. Thinking about the loss of her wolf was like a pain deep in her heart. She had lost many things, but thinking about that night could still almost bring tears to her eyes. She didn't cry anymore though.

"So know that it is not lightly that I suggest we fly north on their backs. One has already been murdered. His body is defiled as the Night King uses him as a puppet for this bidding."

"I know the risks."

"I learned the risks when I flew north of the wall to save your King."

No one spoke a single word in response and Daenarys looked to Jon to continue

"We ride tomorrow"

Everyone gave their replies of agreement as they listened to the Queen's speech and realized they could not argue with her words. The reality of their situation was getting clearer as the threat moved closer and closer.

"Everyone get to your stations and continue like we've talked about. Our goal tomorrow is to take out the dragon. We still need to be ready to fight when the dead march this way." Jon dismissed everyone and Arya noticed that everyone was leaving except the little girl from earlier that she decided that she liked.

She walked with a purpose over to one of the men from Queen Daenarys council. She didn't recognize him either.

"Jorah, you should be ashamed to show your face here in the North, at Winterfell" She spoke harshly and Arya was glad that she wasn't on the other end of the wrath

"My Lady, I cannot apologize enough for what I've done in the past. I know I brought shame on our house and for that I am sorry."

"You have brought shame on our house and you have disgraced our name! The North remembers, and I remember"

Arya looked to the Mother of Dragons to see what her reaction was to this and it appeared as though she had something to say,

"What is your name young lady?" the young lady who Arya would also like to know the identity of spoke up quickly

"I am Lady Lyanna Mormont of Bear Island" such pride and strength and sureness of self from such a small person was quite impressive in her opinion.

"Lady Mormont, you have shown yourself to have more honor than most grown men, that is true, and while Ser Jorah may have brought shame upon your house, that is all in the past. He now serves me and has proven himself on more than one occasion"

Lyanna looked like she wanted to speak more but Daenarys wasn't finished

"I believe that given the enemy we all face now, we can give second chances don't you agree?"

"We may fight in this battle together but you are no Mormont!"

The man called Jorah nodded his head, slightly bowed, accepting the judgment from Lady Lyanna.

"My King" She bowed slightly to Jon who gestured to Daenarys and Lyanna added "My Queen" before turning abruptly and walking out of the hall.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Daenarys spoke these words to Jon with no humor to them and added "I see what you mean now about your people not accepting me"

"They will come to see you for who you are, they will see why I've chosen you" he looked to her then and they locked eyes for a long time before looking away.

Arya wondered what was going on between those two. They were very secretive together and she wanted to make sure her brother was protected. So far the Dragon Queen hadn't given up any sign that she should not be trusted, but it was hard for Arya to trust anyone these days.

"What are we going to do about my brother?" Tyrion Lannister looked to his Queen as he posed the question

"Jaime Lannister is here?" Sansa was the one who asked this question, very upset

Arya too was pretty upset, as she unconsciously grabbed the hilt of her needle

"He's being held privately right now, until we can figure out what to do with him" Jon spoke to everyone

"Yes, my point exactly, what should we do with him?" Tyrion pressed again for an answer

"Jaime Lannister threw me out of the tower when I accidently caught him and Cersei together, back when Robert came here to ask our father to be his hand" Bran suddenly spoke from his chair and looked directly at Jon as he did

"Bran, how long have you known this?" he asked back

"I've known for a little while now, ever since I became the Three-Eyed Raven" he spoke very matter of fact but there was more emotion there than she had heard from her crippled brother as of late. She wondered often what had happened to Bran. What had he gone through to become the Three-Eyed Raven?

Tyrion looked down at the ground at this news, looking very defeated.

"He should be put to death for his crimes against our house" For once Arya agreed with her sister Sansa. He should be put to death. He and his sister Cersei. And she should be the one to do it.

"He came here at great personal risk to warn us about Cersei!" Tyrion pleaded with Jon and looked to his Queen for help.

"I agreed to a truce in the dragonpit and I meant it"

Daenarys looked to Jon and waited for him to speak again but it was Bran who had something to say

"I forgive him."

Sansa looked at Bran like he was absolutely crazy as she added "You've got to be joking?! He tried to kill you"

"It was always my destiny to get pushed from that window. It was always my destiny to become the Three-Eyed Raven. Everything has unfolded the way that it should. "

Arya wasn't sure she believed in destiny or that everything had unfolded the way that it should. What about fighting for something? What about what was right? What about making the person who caused you harm to pay?

"What if he's lying?" Arya asked the room "What if this is all part of some plan by Cersei to catch us vulnerable or spy on us?"

At first no one answered but then it was Tyrion

"I thought that myself when he first rode upon us, but after hearing him speak, I truly believe that he has left our sister. She broke his heart, and broken hearts take time to heal. It doesn't make sense for him to ride up here by himself to warn us about her deceit. If anything he deliberately put his own life at risk to help us, which does make him the stupidest Lannister indeed"

The dwarf laughed at his own joke just then and waited for someone else to speak

"He has a role to play. He's here for a reason" She wished that Bran would just act like her brother again. Stop dishing out these cryptic messages.

"Very well" said Jon who was unwilling to argue with Bran about anything. It was a strange situation to be in.

What role would he play? Falling upon her needle? Taking her to Cersei?

She needed to get out of this room. She didn't do well with difficult decisions. She knew the world wasn't black and white but much like Lady Lyanna, she felt that some things just couldn't be forgiven.

"And what are we supposed to tell the lords of Winterfell?" Sansa wondered outloud "They will not take this news well"

"Then we shall keep it to ourselves for now"

Queen Daenarys stood up as she said this and continued "We have enough to deal with right now. Before anything else, we need to make sure that tomorrow we are victorious."

Jon agreed and added "Once we return from this mission we can discuss the next phase of our plan and deal with Jaime Lannister"

Everyone agreed to this as they thought about Jon and Dany riding on dragons to face the Night King. The two most important people in this war right now were going to risk their lives tomorrow.

Arya needed to get out. She turned from the hall to go train with her needle.

Winter is here and I've got to make sure I protect my family.

A/N : This chapter was really difficult to write for some reason, but it was necessary to set up the dragon flying scene that will be coming up the next chapter from Jons POV. I hope I got all the details right and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jon Snow was standing at the entrance to Winterfell, waiting for Queen Daenarys.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind, but he knew that he had to stay focused. Ever since he learned the truth about his father, his real father Ned Stark, he didn't know how to feel. All those years, the man had suffered the false accusation from Lady Catelyn that he forgot his honor during Robert's War.

The man had done everything for Jon, in order to protect him from enemies he never knew he had. He had done it for Lyanna, his sister.

Jon's mother.

All those times he wondered about his mother, and this was the reason Ned had never told him.

And there he stood, ready to get on the back of a dragon named for his father, Rhaegar Targaryen.

Named for his new Queen's brother.

His new Queen who just so happened to be his Aunt.

He hadn't spoken with Daenarys in private since they both learned that they were in fact, related. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, and with everything else going on, he had simply given her distance. They couldn't afford to get emotional right now, but emotions were burning inside him.

She hadn't revealed her feelings in her face or her actions and at this point, she could be disgusted with what they had done and he would never know.

And then she appeared, Tyrion in tow. He looked extremely worried and to be honest, after their last mission north of the wall, Jon was worried as well.

He knew that there was no way Daenarys was going to sit back while he went on his own. He knew better than to even ask her. That was part of the reason he cared for her so much. She was willing to put her own life on the line for the people she sought to lead. She wasn't going to hide in a fortress while her men died for her.

Not like Queen Cersei. Another line of thought he couldn't really afford to entertain right now. Each threat must be dealt with one by one.

Daenarys approached him with a serious look on her face.

"Are you ready?"She asked softly. No pleasantries.

"Aye" Jon replied and spared a glance toward Tyrion.

"Well, I suppose since you two are determined to do this, I wish you good luck" the poor man looked like he hadn't slept, worried sick over his Queen.

Jon could relate. He had trouble sleeping the night before for many reasons including nervous excitement over flying a dragon straight towards the Night King and his army.

Daenarys bid her hand goodbye, promising to return as soon as possible. They walked outside the castle walls and for the first time since the other night, they were alone together.

Suddenly the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. The night they learned of Jon's true parentage and of their consequential relation there were many people around. There had been people around them ever since, to buffer the myriad of emotions both were feeling.

And now, there was nothing but one another.

She looked to him and they held eye contact for what felt like an eternity.

"Jon, are you ready for this, I mean really ready?" She stepped closer as she spoke and reached for his hand. Suddenly she was right in front of him and his heart was pounding.

Before he could respond Drogon and Rhaegal came flying from what seemed like out of nowhere and roared as they landed.

"My children" She spoke with love. She looked to her dragons and then back to Jon. He held her hand tightly as he answered "I'm ready"

She nodded and walked towards Drogon. He knew what to do as she easily climbed his back and took her place.

Jon realized it was his turn to mount Rhaegal and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Reach out to him with your mind" She said

Jon closed his eyes and thought about speaking to the dragon.

Rhaegal? He spoke the words in his mind and waited.

Rhaegal?

"Use your heart, feel him"

He focused on his own heart, his love for his home, and his people and his love for Daenarys.

Suddenly, he could feel the dragon. He opened his eyes and found Rhaegal looking right at him. He knew the dragon could feel him too. It was exhilarating.

He smiled widely as he looked to Daenarys. She was grinning too.

This must be how she feels all the time she is with him. They are connected.

"Amazing isn't it?" She asked him

He could not disagree.

"Imagine yourself flying him. Let him know your intention as you walk towards him. Do it confidently" She advised him from her place on Drogon.

Jon imagined in his mind's eye, being on Rhaegal and flying through the air on his back. He envisioned flying next to Dany on Drogon, the two of them soaring through the sky together.

He walked up to Rhaegal and he lowered his neck, allowing Jon to climb up just as easily as Daenarys had. Once he was in position, he looked to the Khaleesi to take the lead.

"Brace yourself, hang on to his scales but keep on communicating with him. Use your mind and use your heart"

He wondered how she felt about someone else sitting on the back of one of her children ready to fly?

"Listen, my Queen – "she cut him off though with a loving look and said "Later" very patiently

He nodded, knowing that it was best to wait.

The surge of emotions he felt when he connected with Rhaegal was so much more than he anticipated. He felt so much more alive than ever before, even before he died and came back to life.

She must be used to feeling this way but to him it was like a high he had never known before.

It took him a moment to assimilate to being one with the dragon, but once he felt ready he looked to her and began speaking

"Okay, we know what to do. We've gone over it again and again. Let's stick to the plan and get Viserion out of the hands of the Night King" He knew it pained her greatly that her dragon was out there, reanimated for the undead army. He wanted to take that pain away. Even more, he wanted to weaken the threat coming for all of them.

So many firsts happening as of late, but for the first time since he came back, he really wanted to be back. He did what he had to do when he was resurrected out of mostly duty and honor. Even in death his honor never left him, but his desires had been a little less. He wanted to survive for more than the fate of his people.

He wanted to survive for himself, and his potential future.

She took off then and he willed Rhaegal to do the same. Before he knew it they were in the air and everything he felt before simply paled in comparison to flying. He felt free.

He looked to her and she was looking at him, most likely to see his reaction. She knew how this felt and wanted to see the look on his face as he flew for the first time.

It was incredible.

He nodded at her and she took off on Drogon, flying much much higher than he and Rhaegal and after a bit he could no longer see her.

They flew like that for awhile and he wasn't sure how he knew because he couldn't see her, but he could feel her there.

Then suddenly off in the distance he could see the army of the dead. He scanned the area for the Night King and for Viserion but didn't see them right away. He didn't see them at all and that worried him.

Where were they?

Before he knew what was happening, blue flames came right at him from above and Rhaegal barely dived out of the way in time to avoid them.

He looked up and there was the Night King flying high on Viserion.

Daenarys and Drogon he thought worriedly, knowing they wouldn't expect this.

This wasn't how their plan was supposed to go. Did the Night King know they were coming?

He remembered Daenarys telling him to say the word "Dracarys" to make Rhaegal breathe fire. He would just have to adapt the plan.

He didn't see the Night King anymore and flew Rhaegal higher in the sky to follow.

He saw Drogon breathing fire at Viserion.

The undead dragon and its rider narrowly avoided the flames as they circled back around.

Jon flew towards Daenarys and said "Fly up high again, ill chase after him and then you come at him from behind!"

She took flight higher as Jon charged directly at Viserion, speaking "Dracarys" over and over. Rhaegal continued to breathe fire at his undead brother and the Night King continued to avoid it.

Daenarys came down right behind him and ordered Drogon to breathe his flames again, and she succeeded in hitting Viserion on his tail. The undead dragon screeched loudly and faltered a bit but was mostly unaffected.

She flew back up into the clouds once more and the continued their game of cat and mouse.

Jon began flying towards Viserion again, ready to speak the command for fire once more when blue flames hit Rhaegal before he could get the words out.

Rhaegal screeched even louder than Viserion just had as he fell to the ground. Jon didn't know what to do other than brace himself for a fall.

They were falling fast and he could only see both blue and red flames going back and forth as blurs. Everything was blurry and shaking as the dragon lost control of his own body.

He felt a hard thump as they hit the ground and he was thrown from the back of Rhaegal.

He hit the ground even harder and the world was out of control in his mind. His ears were ringing and he couldn't find his balance or the strength to fully stand up. He breathed in deep and kept breathing in and out trying as fast as he could to regain his wits and his ability to stand.

Finally he could stand up and just in time to see the body of Viserion falling from the sky.

He looked on as the Night King leaped to the ground before the dragon hit. He tumbled and rolled and got right to his feet before running directly towards Jon.

Fire came raining down as Daenarys let loose fire stream after fire stream from Drogon. She wanted to make sure Viserion's body was burnt to a crisp.

He looked from that scene towards the Night King who was coming straight for him, but just in time Rhaegal regained his senses. The undead leader of the dead stopped immediately and was able to jump out of the way in time for Rhaegal's flames to miss him only barely.

Jon looked at the Night King and he looked right back, holding eye contact for a disturbingly long time before abruptly turning and running away at speeds Jon didn't think were possible.

Just then, Daenarys came down riding on Drogon to a stop right next to Jon and Rhaegal. She hurriedly climbed down practically jumping to the ground to run straight into his arms.

He grabbed her instinctively and without thinking, he pulled her face towards his own and their lips were locked in passion one can only feel on the heels of death and destruction.

They kissed like it was air they needed to breathe and as they pulled apart, Daenarys looked up at him, with heartbreak in her eyes. He could see the tears welling up but knew that she wouldn't let them fall. She was a Queen just as he was a King and neither one of them could afford to break down.

She did however, hold him tightly in a hug, allowing him to envelope her entirely. They stood there for some time, uncaring that they had only just avoided the death of another dragon and the death of perhaps the only other person alive that could understand the other.

"We'd better get back" He whispered into her ear and she told him she didn't want to but nodded anyway.

She walked over the Rhaegal and stroked him lovingly, whispering words of comfort to her dragon child. He purred in response and Jon knew the dragon would be okay. He felt a sigh of relief in this, because he didn't know if the Mother of Dragons could lose another one of her children so soon after the other.

She mounted Drogon and he mounted Rhaegal and off they flew, back to the Winterfell.

A/N : This was a really fun chapter to write! Sorry it came so much longer after the others, I've been busy and working and I'm not sure when the next update will come.

I'm living in Florida and we're preparing for a Hurricane over here. Had some free time after all the prepping today and I decided to write a little to relax! Hopefully it won't hit and I'll be bored again, writing all day and night!

Everyone enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it has all been really unexpected and I'm so grateful for the words of encouragement.


	8. Chapter 8

QUICK RECAP:

Jon and Dany wake up in bed together and talk about his scars and resurrection. Tyrion interrupts with a raven from Bran about the Night King and Viserion.

Sansa informs the lords of Winterfell about Jon bending the knee to Dany and the breach of the wall. No one is happy about either piece of information.

On the road to Winterfell, Jaime comes upon the riding party of Jon and Dany. He informs them of Cersei's betrayal, and though they believe him, he is escorted by the Unsullied back to the castle.

Jon speaks to his people on behalf of Daenarys and is reunited with Arya, Bran and Samwell Tarly.

Jon and Dany are working on a strategy to weaken the Night King along with Arya, Sansa, Bran, Tyrion, Sam and Davos. The notion to have another dragonrider leads to the unveiling of Jon as Aegon Targaryen. Jon tells Dany it doesn't change anything with their Alliance but she wonders how he feels about their future.

Arya remains suspicious of Dany and other confrontations take place. Lyanna Mormont informs Jorah Mormont that he has no honor and brings shame upon their house, but Dany counsels her to be forgiving given what is at stake. Tyrion wants to know what will happen to Jaime and Bran makes the call that what has happened was meant to be and that Jaime has a part in the coming war.

Jon makes it clear that Ned is his true father. Dany guides him to form a mental and heart bond with Rhaegal and as she rides Drogon, they head north to confront the Night King who is waiting for them. The Night King, on Viserion injures Rhaegal and sends him and Jon to the ground. Dany is able to retaliate by killing Viserion once and for all and sends the Night King back to his army. Jon and Dany share a passionate kiss and head back to Winterfell.

Chapter 8:

Tyrion is upset and pacing though he is only on his second glass of wine. He wishes that his Queen wasn't so careless with her own life. When speaking about heroes and dumb men who ride off into danger, she forgot to include herself in that same category.

Suddenly, a knock comes to his door. His head snaps up in attention, wondering if this is news of Daenarys. He slowly walks over and opens the door only to reveal Jaime Lannister.

"My dear brother, to what do I owe this surprising and delightful visit?" he asks only slightly sarcastically

Jaime walks in, unruffled with Tyrion's teasing and pours himself his own glass of wine.

"Why am I the only one in our family with a sense of humor?" he wonders outloud

"How did it get so fucked up for us?" Jaime asks Tyrion forlornly

Knowing the rumors of incest between his brother and sister to be true and how abusive Cersei can be, he does have some sympathy for his brother.

"I don't see it as fucked up for us. I believe that you are finally on the right path. Getting away from our sister was the best thing you could have done. You should have done it long ago" he holds his glass up for a toast and Jaime reluctantly returns it.

"I was blind for so long. I ignored every sign she gave me that she was coming undone because I love her. Blowing up the Sept? The reason I'm known as the Kingslayer is because I stopped the Mad King from using wildfire the same way"

Jaime is pacing the room much like Tyrion had just been doing, clearly upset.

"Isn't it ironic that now you're here with me, serving the Mad King's daughter?" Tyrion knows he should be serious but he just can't help himself

Jaime sends him a look that says he is not amused and Tyrion continues with "Come on dear brother, I'm just joking with you, loosen up a little"

At that moment, another knock sounds on the door and Tyrion says "Come in"

A servent from Winterfell appears and informs them that there is a man on horseback at the gates, claiming he knows the dwarf.

Tyrion and Jaime look at eachother puzzled and make their way outside.

"Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me" said the man, now recognizable as Bronn of the Blackwater.

"On the contrary, I knew I would see you again. I knew you wouldn't be able to turn down my offer." Tyrion smiled wide, glad to see his old friend once more.

"What offer is that?"asked Jaime

"That little sonofabitch offered to pay me double and since your sorry arse hasn't given me a castle yet, I figured this was the only way I'd ever get what was promised." Bronn smirked as he addressed Jaime

Bronn made to enter the gates, but the guards didn't let their weapons down.

Tyrion addressed them "It's all right, he can be trusted"

"They aren't waiting for you to tell them what to do, they are waiting for me" seemingly out of nowhere, Tyrion heard a voice he hadn't in quite some time and looked over to see Sansa Stark walking with her sister, Arya Stark.

Tyrion couldn't help but smile as he saw her. She really had come into her own as Lady of Winterfell. It pleased him to see that she had made it through everything and come out mostly unscathed and stronger even.

"Lady Sansa, what a pleasure to see you again" Tyrion made a slight respective bow to her and Sansa actually smiled back at him.

"Lord Tyrion" she returned

"Given that I have been excommunicated from my family, I don't think I'm a lord anymore" he joked back

"I love this beautiful reunion and all, but what about me? I'm freezing over here" Bronn brought the attention back to himself

"And why should we trust you?" Arya asked outloud looking directly at him, hand on the hilt of her sword

"If I may" spoke Tyrion "This is Ser Bronn of Blackwater Bay, he has saved my life numerous times and I trust him with my life"

Arya didn't flinch or move her gaze and simply responded with "And why should we trust you?" directed this time towards Tyrion

"Arya!" Sansa attempted to reel her sister back in a little but Arya didn't back down

"I don't think anyone with the name Lannister should be trusted" and she meant it

In that moment, Brienne of Tarth appeared and spoke to Arya

"My lady, I know these men may not have honor like you or I might have, but deep down inside they have some, and they are learning how to do the right thing. Ser Jaime helped me on my quest to find you and your sister and he came back to warn us of Cersei's betrayal, that should count for something"

Brienne looked at Jaime just then and smiled at him "It's good to see you here"

Arya didn't remove her hand from her hilt just yet and this time Sansa spoke up

"Arya, when I spent my time as a prisoner in the capital, lord Tyrion was the only one who was kind to me. I believe he can be trusted. If Brienne trusts Jaime, then I think we should trust her judgement. She swore an oath to protect both of us and I don't think she would counsel us into danger"

Arya looked like she wanted to protest but sighed deeply and let her hands fall into a relaxed state.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief and Bronn, ever the sarcastic one smirked as he said "So, we got this all sorted then, in I go, you heard the Lady"

The guards looked to Sansa, who nodded and they stepped aside allowing him an entrance.

In the distance everyone could hear the screech of a dragon. They turned their heads to see one at first but then two dragons flying directly towards them.

Tyrion's heart leaped as he realized that they must have been successful in their mission.

Bronn looked a little freaked out, most likely remembering the last time he came in contact with a dragon.

They landed, Dany more gracefully then Jon and the two walked side by side towards the gates.

Arya ran up to her brother and gave him a big hug as they got closer and said "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Aye, that I am" Jon replied with a broody look on his face

"For someone who survived a confrontation with the Night King, you don't look very pleased" Tyrion commented to Jon, who shared a look with Daenarys.

"He was waiting for us, he knew we were coming"

Everyone was quiet at that.

"What does that mean? Can he see the future? Can he do what Bran can?" Sansa asked

Like being summoned by the sound of his name, Bran came rolling up in his chair and responded "There are many people who have different levels of these abilities. Greenseers and Wargs, it makes sense for the Night King to have some of these abilities. He has been around for centuries"

No one really knew how to respond to that, knowing that fighting an enemy that could see what you were doing was going to be more difficult than planned.

"My Queen, are you okay?" Tyrion addressed the Mother of Dragons and she nodded

"Viserion is finally at rest." She looked rather sad at this, but only just for a second.

"What is he doing here?" she gestured to Bronn

"I've come to join the good fight!" he responded happily with a grin on his face

Daenarys did not looked amused and looked to Tyrion for further explanation

"He has come to fight for me, and therefore to fight for you My Queen"

She arched an eyebrow at this and asked "And you think this is wise?"

"The fewer allies my sister has, the better. The more men we have to fight the army of the dead, the better. So yes, I do think it is wise. I trust him with my life" he said very seriously

Daenarys looked slightly perturbed but nodded her head in agreement

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sansa

"For now, this is good news. We need to give everyone an update on this mission and prepare our next move" Jon Snow, always straight to business

"Get some rest. I'll assemble the lords and ladies for a meeting this evening before dinner" Sansa spoke to her brother and he nodded.

"I'll escort you back to your room" Jon held out his arm to Daenarys who hesistated for a moment before grabbing it and the two walked away

Tyrion watched the two and felt himself grow more concerned over how close they had gotten in such a short period of time. He worried over his Queen and her judgement in matters of the heart and just hoped she was being smart. Fire and Ice together, he wasn't sure how that would play out.

Sansa noticed him looking and commented "You're worried about those two, aren't you?"

Tyrion was surprised at her ability to pick up on such things and said as much.

"I shouldn't be surprised at how observant you've become, after all you did spend quite a bit of time in the most treacherous place in Westeros" referring to King's Landing

"Jon has always been kind of a loner, very distant even. I still don't know much about this Dragon Queen, but I can tell that right now, those two need each other. I won't prevent my brother from experiencing some type of connection after everything he has been through"

Tyrion nodded, not fully convinced those two should rely on one another

"The last two Targaryens, reunited once more, it is rather poetic even if it is disturbing. The potential for fallout is huge."

"He is a King and she is a Queen. They were meant for eachother" Sansa spoke and then bid him farewell, off to begin her preparations for the evening.

Tyrion looked around and saw Jaime and Brienne talking to one another animatedly until she reached out and gave him a tight hug.

"Look at those two, have you ever seen anything so fucking bizarre?" Bronn was suddenly at his side, commenting on the scene they were both witnessing

"After all the things I have seen in my life, and witnessing them as a dwarf, I don't think anything is bizarre anymore" Tyrion replied back, glad to have his friend at this side again

"So what do you think, are we fucked?"

"Probably, but we're going to try anyway"

A/N : Sorry it has been so long since I've updated.

Between getting prepared for Hurricane Irma, living through it and losing power for almost a week, I haven't been able to do anything really.

I'm happy to say the damage we suffered was minimal and power finally came back Thursday night!

Today I woke up and actually felt like doing something normal so I sat down and wrote this chapter. I know its kinda short and I feel like I'm rusty with my writing after taking that break, but I'll be getting back on track here soon.

I feel extremely blessed to have a home and a job to go back to and that everything wasn't destroyed by this storm! Thank you for the continued support and well wishes it means a lot!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	9. Chapter 9

So, I guess this chapter is R rated for adult content but I don't think it's anything too explicit especially if you watch the show, just an FYI

Chapter 9:

It was after dinner that Daenarys Targaryen sat in front of her fireplace in her room at Winterfell. She gazed into the flames and willed them to speak to her.

Her heart still ached for Viserion. When he fell beneath the frozen lake that was north of the wall, she felt his presence slip away like a piece of herself dying right along with it. When she commanded Drogon to burn his body, it was a different kind of pain. It felt hollow. Since he was no longer amongst the living, she didn't feel him slip away as the flames engulfed his body. He was already gone.

She hated that the world seemed to be growing colder. Not only was the snow falling here in Winterfell, but she felt herself growing colder as well. The loss of one of her children was at times almost too much to bear. But she must bear it all.

She must bear that the man she is falling in love with is her blood relation. A blood relation that has more of a claim to the Iron Throne than herself. A Throne she had been so focused on for years. Everything she did had led her to this point.

Instead of taking Kings Landing and crowing herself rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, she found herself miles and miles away in a frozen land of winter, preparing to battle an army of the undead. Had this always been her true purpose? Was this the fight she was destined to be a part of?

The funny thing about destiny and prophecy is that you never really know what it means until it comes to pass. Her future is still unwritten.

She was shaken from her thoughts by a knock at the door.

Her heart leapt as she couldn't deny that deep inside she knew there was only one person she wanted to be on the other side of that door.

"Come in"

And for the first time since that night on the boat, Jon Snow and Daenarys Targaryen were really alone together.

He opened the door slowly and stood in the frame for a moment before stepping inside and shutting it behind him.

"My Queen"

Jon Snow, always so proper. I wonder if he knows I'd rather he be more intimate? Not likely.

She gestured for him to take a seat and he did but didn't say anything. Not a single word. He sat there and stared at her so hard it felt as though she were naked and could do nothing to hide from him.

Doing her best to stay put together and unruffled she simply asked "To what do I owe this pleasure?" very even toned and cool

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to talk to you."He leaned back in his seat and said "I know you know I've been avoiding you"

"Do you? And tell me why you've felt the need to avoid me?" she asked honestly

He looked at her like he didn't want to actually have to speak the words out loud, begging her to understand him.

She did know but she did want to hear him speak the words. She waited patiently for him to continue and he did.

"We were both in that room together the other night. When Sam told me that Ned Stark was not my father, but that Rhaegar Targaryen, your brother was. "They held eye contact after this, neither one speaking for a moment.

"I was there, yes" She finally replied "The question is how do you feel about it?" She posed the question but continued speaking before he could answer "Because I know how I feel"

"Do you?" He asked

"And how's that?"

She stood up from her seat and walked over to the fireplace. She picked up one of the pokers and threw it into the fire.

Jon looked puzzled for a moment but didn't speak.

"Growing up, it was just me and my brother Viserys. He was a terribly cruel man who dreamed of one day sailing here to Westeros and taking back the Iron Throne. Before he promised me to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army, we were meant to be wed."

She glanced into the flames for a moment and then continued

"That was the Targaryen way. It was meant to keep the line pure, but it was also said that when a new Targaryen is born into the world, the gods toss a coin into the air and the world holds its breath to see whether it lands on madness or greatness"

She looked at him then, directly in the eyes and said "I'm not sure if I'm mad or great, but I do want to make this world a better place. I thought I was alone in this world and it turns out that you are the blood of my blood."

"You have died and come back to life"

He looked slightly uncomfortable when she said that but the fire in his eyes burned with intensity as she continued

"You are a Dragon. I am a Dragon"

She made the movement to reach into the flames and Jon leapt as if to stop her but she said "No" and grabbed the poker with her bare hands. She stood there calmly, holding it in her hand, casually twirling it between her fingers making sure all the while to watch him.

He looked in awe.

It clattered as she dropped it to the ground and she walked over to him purposeful. She took his cheek in her hand and caressed it so he could feel the smooth and unburnt skin.

He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch.

"Fire cannot burn the Dragon."

She slowly pulled her hand away and kept going

"I cannot see the future, but I know that nothing happens by accident. I've made it all the way to Westeros, despite everything trying to stop me, to be here and now, with you."

"We were meant to come together to fight in this Great War. How many people can say that they have walked out of the fire and lived to tell the tale? That they have survived a knife to the heart?"

"Your people are my people now Jon. I want to defeat the Night King and save Winterfell. From there, I want to defeat Cersei and take my place on the Iron Throne and I want you there by my side. Together we can bring peace to this world."

"You know, you're really sexy when you get all worked up about stuff" Was all he had to say after her passionate speech.

She didn't know if she wanted to punch him in the face or laugh from relief. Her face must have revealed her dilemma because he continued to speak

"I told you before, you're not like everyone else. I didn't realize it before, but I do see it now. Its why I chose to call you my Queen" he reached out and caressed her lip with his thumb "You're beautiful"

He took a step back though and continued "I'm not worried about how I feel, I'm worried about how it will affect my family and my people. How could they ever accept me if I'm not a Stark? The loyalty they feel for me is because they think I'm Ned's son and I'm not, it's a lie"

She sighed a little and said "You really do have a lot of honor, but why is it any of their business who your biological father was? Wasn't it you who said that he was your father in all the ways that matter?"

"Your family is by your side and the northern lords and ladies don't need to know a secret that was kept buried for years unless you plan on challenging my claim to the Iron Throne"

He looked confused when she said this and said "I've never wanted to sit on that throne. I never wanted any of the power that was given to me. I certainly don't want to challenge your claim, were you actually worried about that?"

She admitted that yes for a moment she was worried that he would want to take her position. She voiced this to him and added that "Jon, you're the one who is unique. Most men would seize power gladly and not care who they destroyed in the process. You have a pure heart"

"I guess this pure heart can get me into trouble sometimes. I almost lost us the support of Queen Cersei in that dragonpit because I couldn't tell a lie. Though it turns out that deal was never going to happen anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter"

He looked relieved for a moment, perhaps realizing that some things were just always going to be out of control and the only thing they could do was deal with them as they came.

"Since I've returned, very few things make me feel anything at all. I do what I do because it's the right thing to do, but you're the first thing that I've wanted just for myself in a long time." He gently reached his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I'd given up wanting anything. Men of the Night's Watch don't take lovers or have families, but my Watch has ended now."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers slowly parting them as he held her even tighter to his body.

He didn't wait for permission as he began to remove her layers and she unbuttoned his cloak. They moved with a hunger born from two souls who long to become one and ache for it like water to someone who is thirsty.

They move to the bed, every action, every touch so in sync like it was orchestrated to be in harmony. She gazed deep into his eyes as he entered her and their whole world exploded into a feeling of connectedness both had been craving since they first touched only just a few nights ago.

They continued on into the night, letting the outside world fall away for a little while as they allowed themselves the pleasure of being together, no longer caring what that meant for everyone else.

Daenarys knew, and Jon was starting to realize it too.

Dragons cannot be kept away from eachother. They had been moving towards one another since day one. The fires burning inside would create an inferno that no man living or dead would be able to reckon with.

All of a sudden, it was morning and Daenarys found herself waking up. She didn't remember falling asleep but lying there next to her for the second time was Jon Snow. He looked groggy but awake and reached over and pulled her body closer to his own.

She didn't notice it at first, but she could feel the cold hit her and she relished in the heat that was coming from his body.

"I don't know how you northerners deal with this cold"

"It's a beautiful thing really" he expressed to her honestly

"You are a dragon Jon Snow, but you are a wolf too." She turned around in his arms to face him

He chuckled slightly and agreed "I guess you're right about that one, because I do love the cold"

They both laid there together quietly after that, just enjoying being together in the crisp winter morning even though they knew that this fantasy couldn't go on forever and that soon it would be war council and strategy to deal with the threat of the Night King once again.

"It's probably best if what we do in this room isn't flaunted around the castle" Daenarys spoke seriously to Jon

"I agree, but if we're going to be together then at some point we have to be honest with everyone" He said back just as seriously

"We don't have to tell anyone the truth about who you are Jon, if you rule with me at King's Landing, your sister Sansa can be Wardeness of the North and a Stark will be here at Winterfell just like you want"

He didn't how to answer that so he simply nodded and gave her one last kiss before walking out, his big black cloak billowing behind him

Daenarys shut the door behind him gently before suddenly feeling the urge to vomit. She grabbed a pot as fast as she could, knelt down on the ground and emptied the contents of her stomach inside, heaving as she did so.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she touched her forehead checking for a fever. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her stomach and gently placed her hand on top. She sat down and leaned against the wall to catch her breath as a million thoughts ran through her head.

All she could do was smille

A/N : So kind of fluffy I guess. I've been trying really hard not to be too mushy in this story because it just doesn't seem like it would be in character for either one, and I've been trying to work up to this scene because I feel like things are better when they are somewhat drawn out but I felt it could no longer be avoided! Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sansa woke suddenly in the night, her heart beating in her chest and the strangest feeling that something was wrong.

A deep fear that struck her unlike anything else she had faced in the past. She wanted to brush it off and laugh at herself for being such a scared little child, but she couldn't.

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she lay in bed with the covers up all around her, and as reality came somewhat into focus after being asleep, she heard something.

It sounded like someone was outside. It sounded like there were a bunch of people outside. What were they doing? It was very strange, she couldn't put her finger on what she was hearing and she didn't spend too much time thinking about it before she shouted out for her guard.

The door soon opened and there was her guard alert and ready "Lady Sansa, what may I do for you?"

"It sounds like something is outside, will you check?"

He walked over to the window and looked down outside for a moment before jumping back with a gasp. He turned his head quickly to face her silently before edging up to the window once more and peeking out the side.

"We need to get out of here right now. We must wake your brother immediately."

The fear that rolled off his body in waves was easy to pick up on and Sansa had to ask what he saw when he looked outside.

He didn't respond right away so she threw off the covers, stood up from bed and made to walk over to the window.

"My lady, you shouldn't look"

She ignored him, like she ignored most people who tried to tell her what she shouldn't do and creeped up the window just as he had.

When she looked outside she saw them.

The dead.

They were marching right by the castle in numbers she couldn't have fathomed until she saw with her own two eyes. It felt like they were in a sea of dead people they way they surrounded the castle from every side, all moving in the same direction.

It was beyond disturbing to look at, but it was strange. It didn't appear as though they were attacking. It looked like they were merely passing through.

The guard was right.

They needed to wake up Jon.

He would know what to do.

She moved away from the window, grabbed a cloak to cover up with and followed the guard out of her bedroom.

They walked just a short journey down the hall to Jon's room which also had a guard stationed outside.

He bowed slightly when he saw Sansa approach and said "My Lady, what's wrong? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I need to speak with Jon immediately. It's a matter of life and death"

He moved out the way for her to open the door.

"Jon wake up!" She said loudly upon entering.

He stirred briefly before opening his eyes. He had always been a light sleeper and with everything going on around him now, she was sure that he was almost always on high alert.

"Sansa, what's happening? What's wrong?"

She told him what she had seen. How she had woken up suddenly and called the guard in to check outside. She told him about the strange behavior she witnessed.

"Jon, those things are creepy. I don't know what I expected, but I didn't realize how little anything had ever actually scared me before until I looked out the window and saw that."

Jon simply nodded, already lost in thought. She could tell by the look on his face that he was already making plans in his head but that he too was puzzled.

He walked over to his own window and looked down upon the grounds to see for himself what was going on.

He stood there for a good long moment before turning to her once more.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why aren't they attacking us?"

She knew he was more speaking out loud to himself than actually addressing her but she answered him anyway

"I don't know Jon, it looks like they are going somewhere."

But where? She thought to herself.

"We need to talk to Bran"

She agreed with her brother. If anyone could shed some light on this, it would be the Three-Eyed-Raven.

When they got to his room, he was up waiting for them. His fire was lit and he was staring into the flames.

"Expecting us then?" Jon asked Bran when he saw him sitting there.

"I was, yes"

"So then you know what's going on out there?" Sansa asked her brother

Bran continued staring into the flames not speaking before he looked at her and said "No, I don't really know what's happening, but I can guess a little bit"

Sansa sat down in a chair next to Bran but Jon remained standing.

"The Night King wasn't always a White Walker. A long time ago, he was a man just like anyone else. "

This wasn't crazy to hear, though Sansa had never given much thought to the creation of the leader of the undead. Until she actually saw them tonight, they remained an unseen threat in the background.

"Bran, what does this have to do with anything? What are they doing out there? Are they going to attack us?" Jon was a warrior and a protector. His first thoughts were to make sure his people were safe.

Sansa was a bit more patient, but she too wondered where he was going with this.

"As we speak, they are almost away from this castle"

Sansa stood up and walked over the window carefully. She poked her head out slightly and noticed that Bran was right. The back end of the dead walking party was passing by her and in the distance she could see the ground once more.

She locked eyes with Jon and nodded "They are almost out of sight. They're heading south."

If at all possible, Jon looked even more disturbed.

"None of this makes any sense at all. A castle full of people sits here vulnerable and the Night King simply walks right by? I don't trust this."

"You both know the stories Old Nan used to tell us about the Children of the Forest?" Bran asked aloud to his brother and sister

"Yeah, I remember" Jon answered "What does that have to do with this?"

Bran continued on patiently, as if he didn't realize that Jon was irritated with his own story telling.

"They possess magical abilities. Not unlike the abilities I have, or that the Night King has. Back when the Children were fighting with the First Men for Westeros, the Children were losing."

"They were losing and so they decided to create a weapon."

Sansa and Jon both turned to look at one another, intrigued now finally.

"But, the weapon was unstable. They couldn't control it"

"Bran, what weapon are you talking about?" Sansa started to suspect something, but wasn't sure where her brother was going with this, everything with him always so mysterious.

"The children took an ordinary man, and made him into the very first White Walker. They tied him up to a tree and stuck a piece of dragonglass into his heart. "

Somehow hearing this made everything worse.

"So, what are you saying? The Children of the Forest created the Night King?" Jon asked

"They did. And not long after, there was peace between the Children and the First Men. "

Sansa took it all in, wondering still how this related to what was happening outside.

"So the Children created the Night King, and there was peace after that? And what happened to him? "

"Only he knows that for sure, but this isn't the first time he has tried to attack, you both know the stories of the Long Night and the creation of the Wall. He obviously wants something. "

"And what do you think that is Bran?" Jon asked his brother as he gazed out the window at the creatures fading into the distance.

"Revenge"

"On who? The Children?" asked Sansa "I thought they didn't exist anymore"

"We didn't think the White Walkers were real either, but there they go marching outside our window"

Sansa knew this was true, but it all just seemed so strange. When did the world become so full of magic? How had all the legends and myths come to be true? Had they always been and she just wasn't paying attention?

"I believe that the Night King wants to kill the remaining Children and try to break the magic cast over him thousands and thousands of years ago"

"And then what, he's just a regular guy? That sounds ridiculous" Sansa was laughing but it was filled with anxiety. Everything that has happened was catching up to her and everything Bran was saying just sounded absurd.

"I don't think the Night King will ever be just a regular guy, but maybe he's tired of being the Night King" Bran spoke this in a way that almost sounded like he could relate to the feeling.

Sansa knew her brother possessed magical abilities. He even put himself in a group with the Children and the Night King. Maybe Bran was tired of being the Three-Eyed Raven.

"Even if he wants to kill the children, why not stop here and kill us all first?" Jon asked out loud

No one seemed to know the answer to that question and maybe they never would know.

The question lingered in Sansa's mind as she walked back to her bedroom and lay down to try and return to sleep. It was silly because she knew the sun would be up soon, and after what she saw she didn't think sleep would come easy.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them. She imagined them in her bedroom, sneaking up on her, in her closet, in the hallway, everywhere.

Bran said there was a place in Riverrun the Night King might be headed called the Isle of Faces. A place the Children might be hiding. She should be relieved they hadn't attacked in the night but she wasn't. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

/

Daenarys woke up from terrible dreams. She dreamt that the dead had come to Winterfell. All night she tossed and turned unable to sleep properly. She was grateful for the light of dawn and decided to get out of bed for breakfast early.

She reached the private dining area Jon told her she could use and was surprised to see him up already talking with Davos.

"Good morning gentlemen, I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time"

It was then that she noticed the look of concern on Jon's face and asked what was wrong.

He hesitated before speaking and she grew even more concerned.

He told her what had happened. How Sansa had come to his room to wake him. How the dead had marched past Winterfell in the night while they all slept not so peacefully. How they spoke with Bran who was waiting for them, and how their new theory was that the Night King may be seeking revenge on the Children for creating him all those years ago.

"I thought I was just being silly. I tossed and turned all night, dreaming about the dead here at Winterfell."

Jon nodded his head, understanding now that magical beings could influence the energy around them and how those with their own abilities could sense it all happening as well.

"I was having dreams as well, but I always have dreams like that"

She took a seat at the table they were sitting at and asked "Why now?"

It took a moment but Jon replied with "huh?"

"I mean, why now after so many thousands of years is the Night King acting?"

Just then, Samwell Tarly walked in and seemed surprised to see them sitting there.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting, I didn't think anyone would be up this early, I can come back" He made to leave the dining room but Jon stopped him saying it was nonsense and that of course he should join them.

"Sam you didn't have any strange dreams last night did you?" Jon asked him

"No, not that I can remember" he laughed lightly most likely thinking the question was strange "Why do you ask?"

Jon once more explained everything that transpired from the night before until they got back to Daenarys question of why now?

"Dragons" Sam said without further explanation

Daenarys looked at him curiously, wondering what her children had to do with the Night King

"What do you mean?"

"It is believed that dragons are linked with magic and prophecy. It is said that the day the last dragon died that magic began to leave this world."

There was so much she didn't know. Growing up across the Narrow Sea, away from her homeland and the stories and lore, she had so much to catch upon. Much of what she did was on instinct. Was she just a pawn in some magical scheme, playing her role in history?

"When your dragons were born, magic returned to this world Queen Daenarys" Ser Davos of Seaworth spoke these words and it seemed like everyone agreed

"It does make sense for our timeline. Everything with the White Walkers started just before we joined the Night's Watch, right around the time you birthed those dragons" Jon snow spoke to Daenarys

She always knew that her dragons were precious and special but she didn't truly understand the significance for the rest of the world. It just was. She didn't question why she could not be burned by the fire either. It just was.

"All of this is happening for some reason even if we don't understand why. My dragons coming into this world, the fire that cannot burn me, Jon returning from the dead, the Night King marching beyond the wall, Bran as the Three-Eyed Raven, it's all connected" She may not understand why, but she understood that things were the way they were.

"What force is moving us all?" Jon wondered

Even Sam didn't have the answer to that one, only time would tell.

A/N : Sorry for such a long hiatus! Recovery from Hurricane Irma has been long and tedious and unfortunately I have had some writers block thrown in there in the midst of putting the pieces back together. I know there are probably some errors in this and I know it ended kind of abruptly but I just wanted to get something published! I have a loose plan for how this story will play out until the end, so be patient and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. I hope you liked it


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jon Snow was baffled. He was unsure how to proceed. The Night King had him reeling with his most recent actions. Not attacking Winterfell had him more worried than an actual battle because he worried over what sinister plan the White Walker had in store for everyone.

Would he head back North once he finished his business at Riverrun or would he keep marching South? He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Cersei Lannister and her broken promise to send aid. Serves her right, he thought but then he remembered all the innocent lives that would be lost in the King's Landing if the Night King headed there with their defenses completely down.

There was a large part of him that felt angry and cheated. He wanted this fight to be over with and now it was only going to drag on longer and longer. He wondered to himself if his life would always be this way, dealing with one crazy thing after another.

If they defeated the Night King and he lived to tell the tale, he was done being a ruler, it just wasn't the life for him. Born as a bastard he never imagined himself being in charge and he quite liked it that way.

Daenarys Targaryen wanted him by her side in King's Landing once she took her rightful place there, but was that what he wanted? He knew that he loved her he did, but was love enough? The only thing he had ever seen love do was destroy families and kingdoms.

He stood outside and watched his sister, Arya sparring with Brienne until the small girl stopped in her tracks, staring at someone. He turned his head to look and saw the Baratheon bastard looking just as shocked as Arya.

It was only a moment before the two were racing towards eachother and into a tight embrace. What had his sister been up to since they parted ways? He decided to walk downstairs and witness their reunion up close.

As he walked closer Gendry Waters looked over to him and exclaimed "I didn't know this was your sister!" happily

"How do you two know eachother?" Jon spoke to both, still somewhat unnerved by the Night King but at the same time relaxed knowing the threat was no longer marching straight towards them.

"I would probably be dead if it wasn't for 'Arry here!" Gendry replies

"Arry?" Jon inquires, sounding amused

"I had to pretend to be a boy when I first escaped King's Landing, they were looking for Arya Stark, so I became 'Arry" Arya replied with her own goofy grin

"She helped me and another boy, Hot Pie, escape from a castle where we were all being held in Riverrun. I don't know if I would have had the guts to do that on my own" he bowed to her slightly in thanks and added "I knew you wouldn't be dead"

She grinned back obviously happy to see an old friend. Jon smiled too, happy that even in the darkest of times they could all find reasons to be glad.

"She's a tough one, my sister" and he wrapped an arm around her proudly. With that he decided to let them continue their reunion without him as they were sure to have plenty to talk about. He was glad his sister had a friend. He worried about her sometimes.

Jon seemed to be looking for a distraction, something, anything really to take his mind off of recent events.

His true parentage. Daenarys Targaryen. The Night King. Cersei Lannister.

Ever since he had been brought back to life, the world as he knew it was crashing down around him. He wished sometimes that they had simply let him rest in peace. The world he lived in now reminded him more of hell than anything else.

Still, there were reasons to live. He was finally surrounded by his family again. Most of it anyways. And the people of Winterfell, he felt a pull within to do what he needed to help them survive winter.

What would those people think of they found out he was really a Targaryen? Under their noses all along.

If it was true, that the Lord of Light brought him back for some reason, he wondered what that reason was?

And then there was Daenarys. He heard the stories of her ability to withstand flames and remain Unburnt. Who was she in all of this?

There was more at play here than random chance. The fact that he was drawn to her magnetically only made him more confused.

He had always felt a great sense of duty and honor and given his vows with the Night's Watch he had not allowed himself to feel those kind of emotions until he met Ygritte and that was because she was so fiery and bold and determined to make him feel everything she felt. And he did, but he left her too, because of his sense of duty,

With Daenarys, it was different. There was magic in the world, and it ran through her just as much as it ran through him. It was easy, falling for her.

It was more than love that brought them together, surely he thought. She could sense it too, the darkness that was coming for them all.

He hadn't spoken to her since their shared night together, not really, not without another person there. He caught her catching his eye sometimes and though he did not avoid her, he didn't go out of his way to be alone with her.

It scared him, the way he felt about her. It was too late to stop it now. Too close to eachother, they were like heavenly bodies that were pulled together by gravity.

More than that, it seemed like there were events happening all around that were all leading up to something. He didn't understand it, but he could see all the moving pieces having great significance but still unable to figure out how everything was connected.

He wasn't sure he would ever understand, maybe he would be condemned to this body forced to move in ways he had no control over anymore, moving on instinct alone.

She scared him because she made him think about a different life he didn't even know he wanted until the possibility might be extinguished due to both of their untimely deaths.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was at her door. He stood outside much like he had the first night on the boat but this time he didn't need to knock. Like she sensed he was there, she opened the door gently to reveal herself.

He didn't speak as he entered her room and she closed the door behind them.

He simply walked over to a lounge by the fire and sat down. He stared into the flames and willed himself to see a vision.

She finally spoke and it shook him out of his reverie.

"Jon, is everything okay?"

It was a moment before he spoke up "I'm just wondering what my place is in all this. How we all fit together in this war against the Night King."

She nodded to him, most likely understanding where he was coming from, a huge destiny thrust upon her as well.

"When he moved his troops through here and didn't attack, it made me question everything."

"I can agree that was strange behavior" she replied as she sat down next to him

"I've had dark thoughts." He admitted

"What kind of dark thoughts?" her eyes were curious as she pushed him to explain

"Like, what if the Night King is just a victim in all this?"

It looked like she was going to interrupt but he quickly said "Hear me out"

She closed her mouth as she waited for him to continue

"Now, I'm not saying it excuses any of the terrible things he has done, but he was originally created from an innocent man with the purpose of using him as a weapon"

Daenarys recalled the conversation they had just the other morning.

"Maybe the magic the children crafted to create him can be undone" she wondered out loud

"I've been thinking that myself. Perhaps his lack of an attack here is indicative of his wishes to destroy the remaining children as his true reasoning for coming South of the Wall."

"He is a terrible creature though, I doubt that is but one of his reasons. Men are, in most cases power hungry even if they do not want to be, and he was created from a man."

Her words rang true and he was ashamed to admit that he also believed that the Night King wanted more than revenge and he was thinking about leaving Cersei Lannister to fend for herself.

Daenarys didn't think those thoughts were out of line. "That woman deserves whatever she gets" she argued back to him

"Not the people of King's Landing" he returned

She could agree on that and they both knew that soon they would all have to march south.

And if they went to the aid of the capital, would Cersei use that as an opportunity to attack them, even as the Night King attacked her? He would eventually continue to march south.

"You know, I was thinking about what happened to you by the Red Priestess Melissandre. "

These words peaked his interest, wondering where she could be going with this

"I know you are something special or you wouldn't have been brought back to life, but I wonder how many others could be returned?"

He wasn't sure he was following her and so she continued

"What if we recruited as many Priests and Priestesses as possible to resurrect people on the battlefield before the Night King can?"

Never in a million years would he have come up with something like that, the thought actually kind of disturbed him and he said so.

"I often wish I was never brought back, I wouldn't force that upon people so lightly"

She sensed his pain and reached out to cup his face in her hand. "I'm sorry for what you've got to go through" she genuinely meant it

As he leaned in to her touch he needed to let her know that even though his existence was painful he was glad she was in his life.

"I'm happy that our paths have crossed, Daenarys Targaryen" he took her hand in his and softly kissed it as he looked up at her with his head bowed.

"I'm glad to have met you as well, Jon Snow" she arched an eyebrow and smiled at him, curious still about the man in front of her.

He was glad that she called him Jon. He didn't feel like he was anyone other than the same Jon he had always been.

He knew he had things to do today that he had been avoiding. Talking to her had helped him clear his mind somewhat. He knew that events would continue to unfold out of his control and he would just need to be ready to act when the time came.

Before he excused himself to finalize plans, speak with his men and prepare for their next move he was bold enough to reach out, lift her chin up and place a kiss on her lips and then again on her forehead.

She looked at him with her usual intensity and then he was gone.

He walked outside, looking for his brother and found him by the godswood, a place the young man went to meditate.

He greeted Jon as he approached and when he asked him about his visions, Bran confirmed that it was as he had suspected and the Night King was headed straight towards Riverrun.

"What do you think we should do?" Jon asked his brother

"The only way to truly defeat the Night King is to let him exact his revenge on the children. If he can break their magic, we might be able to defeat him."

"Maybe he wants to be defeated" Jon mused out loud

"So many years living in a prison of ice" Bran reflected

"Immortality, I believe is a curse that no one should have to suffer. Death is sweet in its own way, being in this reality is extremely painful. "

Jon knew that his brother could understand, little bits of his personality began to shine through here and there as he acclimated himself to being the Three-Eyed Raven. Bran was magical too. He knew how it felt.

"It's good to have you back brother" Jon placed his hand on Bran's shoulder with love and pride.

"I'm glad to be back, and though I am Bran, I know that, it's still hard to find that person within everything I now possess."

Jon didn't truly understand but he had an idea, and felt a stab of guilt at how much he relied on his brother's powers. It was an incredible asset to them.

"Don't feel bad" Bran said out loud, as if reading Jon's thoughts

"This was all meant to happen exactly as it is"

Jon was starting to believe that.

A/N: Sorry for the long time in between updates, it's been kind of hard to write chapters recently, trying to figure out how exactly I'm going to get to my conclusion.

I've also been obsessed with Star Wars in the wake of the new trailed that dropped a couple weeks ago.

Anyway, I got inspired to write tonight so let me know what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it has been SO LONG! I haven't really had any inspiration for this story recently and it's been hard to write, this chapter took forever to get out, but I think I am back on track with where the story is going. I kind of started it after the Finale as a way to get out how I was feeling and didn't really make a solid plan, but I have a loose idea where this will go moving forward. It's kind of short but I really wanted to update with something so here it is!

Chapter 12

It was a bloodbath so to speak. The Night King had made good on what they suspected and headed straight for Riverrun.

His mission to destroy what was left of the Children was more than successful. Every last one of them, every tree and every living thing that surrounded them was gone.

Gruesome images played in Bran's mind of the Children cut up in pieces and arranged in that classic spiral. Winter had come for their last refuge and cold had sucked the life out of it all. Everything was dead.

With their death came the undoing of their magic. The Night King, now possibly more dangerous than ever had gained his mortality and with it an even greater desire to conquer this world. Winter remained just as it had been before, proof that not every bit of magic could be undone in an instant. The Walkers remained undead until the Night King himself granted them the power of life, just as it had been he who had turned them before.

The wights remained undead and in various stages of decay with no sane reason to even attempt and turn them back, to do so would be far beyond the power the Night King or anyone who dwelled within this realm to accomplish.

Bran was unsure what this meant for the Night King and his ability to raise the dead in the future and what kind of power he would yield when they met again in battle.

He felt the Night King look upon him as he commanded his army to continue their march south. They were headed for King's Landing. He saw the desire in the newly turned man and it scared him more than his look of revenge.

"So now what?" Jon Snow spoke out loud to the small group that assembled

"We let the Night King destroy Cersei and watch King's Landing burn to the ground!" Arya said this quite cheerfully as though she would like nothing better than to see just that. Sansa rolled her eyes towards her overly trigger happy sister.

"It's not a bad idea" Daenarys said from her place next to Jon. He looked to her incredulously "You would really let the innocent people of King's Landing suffer for the unfortunate fate of being the subjects of a Mad Queen?"

Daenarys seemed frustrated as she responded "Of course not, you know I could never let that happen even if it would be nice to see the look on her face" she gave a somewhat sardonic smile at this and Jon nodded his head.

"As much as my sister would deserve it, it might make things more difficult to let him acquire a position of strength." Tyrion piped up always the strategist

"Fucking taking the capitol would certainly give him that!" Bronn laughed at his own joke

"We have to warn her" Jaime Lannister stood up as he spoke this impassioned plea. Though he said he was over Cersei there would always be a part of him that cared for her, however unhealthy that obsession might be.

"We have her send her men to the battlefield to march north and we then march south!" Jaime continued

"It would trap the Night King between two armies" Samwell Tarly spoke outloud what Jon was thinking

"This could be our chance to defeat him for good" Jon Snow looked around at everyone as he said this, wondering what everyone else thought

It was Sansa who spoke first with "And what about after? If we do defeat him, you know Cersei will have some hideous scheme in place to take care of any survivors, those being us"

"I agree" Daenarys said "Greyworm, what do you think?" she asked one of her most loyal soldiers

A man of few words he simply nodded and said "It's good plan"

"I think it's the best chance we've got" Davos took his hand and placed it on Jon's shoulder as he expressed himself and Jon looked to Daenarys for her approval.

She simply nodded.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was a guard informing them that there were men at the gates who sought entrance to Winterfell.

As they headed down to the castle gates, Arya ended up next to the Hound. She had seen him around the castle and simply watched him, not knowing what exactly to say. He opened his mouth first though "It's good to see you're not dead"

"Same to you" she spoke cheekily. She was glad that he had given her space, but given the nature of this meeting there was no longer a way to pretend she hadn't noticed him.

"You know those hero types want to believe the best in everybody, they think they can save people, but you and me, we're going to have to do the dirty work" He spoke seriously to the tiny assassin knowing that she would understand

"I'm ready"

"I know you are" and by then they were there, both eager to see who was calling upon them.

"These men claim they are with you my King" one of the guards said as they opened the door to reveal Tormund and Beric.

"Tormund!" Jon exclaimed and motioned for the guards to let them through. He and Beric were covered in snow and looking worse for wear.

"Let's get you inside" Sansa said as she started sending people to prepare food and quarters for the two arrivals.

Jon and Sam took the men around their shoulders and led them inside to warm up and regain their strength.

Gendry ran up to meet them "I'm glad you guys are okay, I thought you were goners when that wall came down, I didn't see anyone when I left so I assumed you were all dead"

"We barely made it out alive, so that's not too far cry from what did happen" Beric spoke as they finally made their way inside

"You saw it?" Tormund asked Jon and everyone else "The beast?"

Daenarys looked quite forlorn thinking about her fallen child, knowing she was the one who delivered the final blow.

"We saw it yes, and we killed it" said Jon

Tormund looked relieved and it was then that Sansa sent them both away to get out of their snow soaked clothes and rest.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or so in here, try to relax before then"

Everyone kind of went their separate ways at that point but Daenarys hung back waiting for Jon

"There's something I need to tell you"

A/N: Let me know what you think, I am going to try and get another chapter out this week, but we shall see! There is more tragedy ahead people, it's been too quiet!


End file.
